watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hack Teh World
Hack Teh World is the 11th story mission of Watch Dogs 2. Plot Get Cray With Ray After getting a call from Ray to meet him at Ocean Beach, Marcus rendezvous with him on a nearby bench. After sitting down, a rocket owned by Galilei is launched into space. As the rocket soars, Ray suggests that they are doing something shady with Blume since they refuse to disclose the purpose of the rockets. He insists Marcus infiltrates their headquarters to see what's going on. Marcus drives Ray to the Hackerspace in Silicon Valley to look through their intel on Galilei and help Marcus as he gains access to the building. While Marcus drives, they discuss how big of an operation this is and if Marcus ever thought he'd get this far. Marcus enunciates he'd never get this far, especially with Ray. Hangar On Marcus heads over to their headquarters and hacks their camera system for Ray to browse. He then instructs Marcus to implant a virus into a motherboard located on a satellite which will give DedSec access to the satellite's information. After getting past numerous heavily armed guards, Marcus implants an exploit into one of their main computers to have access to the motherboard. Marcus then installs it on the rocket and leaves the facility. The Waiting Game Afterwards, Marcus heads to the Hackerspace for a launch party and awaits until the next Galilei launch. After the launch, the gang considers it a huge success and cheers as the rocket takes off. All-Seeing Eye When the rocket is in space, Marcus is able to get a view from the satellite. As his main target is the Data Center in , he progresses through the centers around the world. He first targets 's Blume Office, a Blume server farm in , and then a power plant in . As he targets the Seoul power plant, Marcus knocks out all of Seoul's power along with blowing up their main relay. Ray reflects on the Northeast Blackout of 2003, hoping it doesn't bother Wrench with all the trouble he's caused. As he targets Dubai's server farm, Marcus injects multiple viruses onto their network, causing a massive system failure. As he targets Blume's Dublin office, Marcus infiltrates their computer and compromises their security. Finally, he accesses Delaware and downloads all of Blume's information, leaving their trademark on their servers as red skull outlined from the view of a camera. Back at the Hackerspace, Ray discovers a satellite backbone that gives Blume the ability bypass networks through an underground cable, and that entities such as Tidis Corporation and the are handing over their data to Blume. The crew is rapt by this discovery. While Ray excuses himself, Sitara warns him to not use Marcus as a puppet to take down Blume, and acknowledges Ray's act of the blackout. Ray proclaims Marcus is a "big boy" who is old enough to handle himself. Sitara then walks away giving him an utterance, leaving him very confused. In the end, DedSec releases a video warning the public of the government's corruption, and warns about an upcoming operation that will exceed anything else that they've done before. Chapters Get Cray with Ray * Objective: Meet Ray at the Beach; Drop Ray off at the Hackerspace * Brief: Ray's got some prime intel to share. Meet him and listen up. Hangar On * Objective: Access Galilei's camera system; Plant an exploit in the satellite (Modify motherboard, Install motherboard), Leave Galilei, (Escape your pursuers) * Brief: Blume's been lauching multiple satellites with Galilei's help. Get to Galilei's hangar and plant an exploit on the last satellites to find out what they're up to. The Waiting Game * Objective: Wait until the next Galilei Launch * Brief: Now that the satellite has been modified, we simply need to wait for the next launch window. All-Seeing Eye * Objective: Watch the rocket launch livestream; Invade Blume's Data Center in Delaware; Hack the terminal; Compromise Data Farm; Disable the power grid; Access Blume's data * Brief: The satellite is ready for lauch. Time to place yourself as the man in the middle and intercept all that juicy Blume data. Audio Files, Intercepted Texts and E-mails There are four audio files, one text message and five e-mails which can be found during this mission. *The audio files Facing Space are all located on different laptops in the hangar lab during Hangar On. *The audio files Bad Neighbors are found on laptops in the hangar lab during Hangar On. *The text message is found on a tablet in the Dublin Blume office during All-Seeing Eye. The e-mails are located as follows: * E-mail #1 and E-mail #3 are found on different laptops in the hangar. * E-mail #2 is found on a tablet in the hangar. * E-mail #4 is found on a tablet in thd Dublin Blume office. * E-mail #5 is found on Siobhan Scahill smartphone when obtaining her password. Facing Space #1 "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna get real here for a second, so you've got little ones around or you are sensitive to strong language, please move on to one of my other recordings. Ok... so. Can we talk about how fucking badass space is? I mean really--people want to cut funding in our field and spend more money on finding ways to destroy our planet with no escape plan. And what's our only option for escape? Space. We are the pinacle of evolution on our planet - an impossibly complicated biological machine capable of creating our own machines, and we're more focused on finding ways to kill ourselves more efficiently. What the fuck, Earth? Get your shit together. One of my core philosophies at Galilei is to start being realistic. No more dreaming. We're doing. We're tired of shaking our heads and playing nice. We're going to solve this space problem and we're gonna take you with us." Facing Space #2 "From those early explorers across the oceans, the elements have shaped the vessels. A boat's exterior must be shaped a certain way to ensure it rides the waves and reaches its destination with as much efficiency as possible. Planes harness and ride our planet's winds and that is reflected by the design of their wings. But what about the big spaceships we'll be flying much sooner than we expect? What will they look like? There's no water or air to contend with out there. So there's no need for the fancy wings. The pointed noise. The cockpit. In fact, far-reaching spaceships may, by necessity, be a giant aesthetic step backwards. People don't want to hear this. They think sleek. Streamlined. The reality, when you're dealing with things like radiation and space dust, is you're going to want as much shielding between you and the ship's exterior as you can get. Imagine how that will look. I bet you're thinking of the Borg, aren't you? I promise we'll try to do at least a little better than the cubes." Facing Space #3 "People often ask me why I put so much time and energy into pushing out there into space when it's so far and so empty. Let's look at just our own little space-pebble. It would take us lifetimes to experience all the culture, all the color of our planet, but we do feel like we have a pretty good handle on it at least. It's getting harder and harder to really surprise us with anything. I absolutely believe there are other planets just as teeming with life out there for us to find. They're potentially filled with new cultures, with impossible colors. As a human being, I was born with a thirsty sponge for a brain and it wants to soak up things it has never tasted before. I am in a unique position... with the money and the power to find ways to hurl thirsty sponges through space abroad ridiculously complex machinery. I realize I may never get to drink up the results, but I'm going to do my best to make sure humanity will." Bad Neighbours #1 "Yeah I've heard every one of our rockets contains a message from earth. You remember the golden record they sent up with the Voyager spacecraft? Same thing or so I've heard. But what the message or messages say is anyone's guess. No I've never seen them but knowing this bunch it's bound to be call to action on an interplanetery scale. Fat chance anything out there would want anything to do with a genocidal suicidal species as us." Intercepted Text #1 "Thx!! Sooo much 4 the birthday celeb!!" E-mail #1 To: HANGARLAB-ALL From: A. Wendell "The day of reckoning is upon us, and we are sorely behind schedule. The only way to get the prototype functional in time for Nemec's tour is to pull an all-nighter. We will discuss compensation at a later date with Gus and Ramona. I hate to play the "mandatory" card, but here we are..." E-mail #2 To: HANGARLAB-ALL From: Alan Merch "Due to the number of reporters covering the upcoming Dusan Nemec's visit tour, our second-floor cafeteria will be closed tomorrow. The tour will move through the second and third floors, and the Hangar Lab. Ensure no confidential material is on your computer screens." E-mail # 3 To: Avery Wendell From: Jill Dorian "Avery, thank you for the motivational email. I had reservations, but I can cancel. It's only my best friend's birthday, after all. I forwarded an email I sent last month saying the prototype wouldn't be ready for Nemec's PR visit. You'll see you responded by not responding. Enjoy the night off!" E-mail #4 To: J. Mekelkie From: Phil Avery "I know I'm going to catch hell, but I hate the rule that insists on counting full-time scores instead of final scores including stoppage. Any chance we can change this rule?" E-mail #5 To: S. Scahill From: S. Schahill "Passwords: Work: MasterofD@ance Invite: 247houseParty Home: GrooveTime420" Bonus Rewards *T-shirt Money Puppet Trivia *The mission's name, "Hack Teh World", intentionally spells "the" as "teh", which is chatspeak slang. *This mission reveals that due to Blume, CTOS 2.0 is not only active in the United States, but rather, is worldwide. *During the video, DedSec quotes in his speech about the importance of freedom in the Middle East with "In a free and just society, every person is treated with dignity. In a free and just society, leaders are accountable to those they govern. And in a free and just society, individuals can rise as far as their talents and hard work will take them." *After hacking Seoul Power Plant, Wrench suggests to shut down the power, which led T-Bone to recall the stunt he did once. He states that "riots ensued and people died". Category:Missions Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Story Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Watch Dogs 2